


Goodbye Brother

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse doesn't have long left . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Brother

Winry Elric put down the phone and turned to her husband “Ed you need to go over there, there isn’t much time” she hugged Ed and gave him a quick kiss “Go!” she said.

Ed ran as fast as he could. How long did his brother have left, he knew that he’d been ill but he thought they’d have more time. 

Ed reached the door of Alphonse and May and knocked on the door. He caught his breathe while he waited for May to open the door. May looked at him grimly, but smiled as widely as she could. She was happy to see her brother-in-law; she just wished the reason for his visit were different. 

“He’s on the sofa, in the living room.” She said. Ed pulled her into a hug and went to find his brother. 

He looked pale like a ghost and Ed was shocked as his brother deterioration over the past few days. Ed was reminded of the day he had re-claimed his brothers’ body, he looked so fragile. Al smiled at him and he winced in pain. Ed held his hand in his brothers.

“Brother. . .” he said. But Ed stopped. He had no idea what to say

“Thank you.” Al said “For everything. You saved me Ed.”

“Al you don’t have to say that, I would be lost without you around.” Ed said. Tears began to fall down his face. “Please don’t leave.” Ed said in a week whisper

“I’m tired of fighting Ed.” Al said. He shifted his body and wiped Ed’s tears away. “The time is right to move on. You have done everything for me . . . Ed look at me.” Al said. Ed looked into his brothers’ golden eyes, there were smiling. “Because of you Ed, I have a wife and child. I’m here now because of you. “He said smiling. “You gave me a life again . . .” Al trailed off.

May came into the room and held her husband’s other hand. Al looked at May “I love you.” He said. He looked at his wife, memorising her beautiful face. He then looked at his older brother for a final time, he was so proud of Ed. He shut his eyes.

Ed and May watched as Al breathed in and out for the final time, a happy smile rested on his lips. Ed May stayed holding Al’s hand for minutes. The silence felt so empty without Alphonse.

“Goodbye brother.” Ed said finally. He let go of his brothers’ hand and stood up. He kissed his brother on the forehead and left the room.

He sat on the doorstop and looked at the rose bed that his brother had planted five years ago. Ed felt so empty without Al. He went over to the rose bush and picked one before sitting back down again. He looked at the rose and slowly tears began falling down his face. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. May joined Ed on the step and gave him a hug and soon the both of them were crying for Alphonse. 

Ed didn’t know how long he and May had been sitting like that when Winry found them. Ed looked up at her, his eyes red sore from all of his tears. He just nodded at her and she knelt in front of Ed and hugged him.

“Everything will be okay.” She said teary eyed. “We’ll get through this.” Ed smiled and looked at her. She always knew the right thing to say. Winry turned to May and held the widows hands. “I promise that I’ll be there for you.” She hugged both of them. “Everything will be alright.” She said. Both Ed and May knew that she meant those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feels


End file.
